


The Eighth Heaven

by sanctum_c



Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 - Clarity Flavour [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Aerith's Moving Castle, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Eighth Heaven, Hell House, Multi, Post-Canon, starting a business together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris, Cloud and Tifa settle on how their lives together and their home will develop.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 - Clarity Flavour [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982017
Kudos: 3





	The Eighth Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Couple Shirts'

“Present!” Cloud stepped through the door and threw a bundle of cloth to Aeris. He threw another to Tifa and span on the spot. The back of his unfamiliar black shirt emblazoned with the words ‘Eighth Heaven’. Aeris unfolded her bundle; a similar t-shirt in her hands.

“You got us matching shirts?” A glance at Tifa to confirm the situation.

“I saw a place in town.” Town meaning Kalm. One day out from Midgar and the Hell House settled a little outside of the smaller settlement. People had noticed a house had abruptly appeared overnight, but there was little to protest or say about it. A curiosity in the day, but after all the other weirdness of late with Meteor, Sephiroth and the Lifestream erupting out of the ground, a house turning up where it shouldn’t be was not a huge concern for anyone.

Cloud had coped valiantly with his motion sickness on the way; Aeris fed him tranquillisers and tried to encourage the house to pursue a more level, even stride. Possibly something easier for him over time. His affliction had delayed some speculation for what they would do now. A new bar felt workable given their intention to roam the world. Not clear yet if people would trust bars appearing without warning overnight, but Tifa had plans for cocktails and meals. A follow-up to the Seventh Heaven in some manner.

While Aeris's garden remained behind in Midgar, the flowers in the church and at the Hell House’s former home flourished in her absence. Or perhaps as a result of the silent Mako reactors. In either case, the gardens would be fine without her. But there were more, newer flowers our in the world to find. She liked growing flowers; as much as such a job was no longer required. But with the house she might be able to see the world, stay home with her lovers, and run a flower shop. And help out with the other two businesses.

Cloud offered to help with maintenance and construction. Aeris was dubious at first, but Cloud at least gave the impression he understood how best to extend the Hell House, which walls they would need to break through (and therein lay a whole other issue with subduing the Hell House and not having it turn on them when they punched holes in it), how to balance the structure based on the Hell House’s legs. So a home with two shops. Built around the core of a tamed monster from the Midgar slums.

Based on the t-shirt she was now holding, Cloud was in favour of the Eighth Heaven as a name. “I think it mostly works.” Tifa was frowning.

“It’s the follow-up to the Seventh Heaven.” Cloud was puzzled. “It’s pretty famous.”

“Was pretty famous.” Tifa sighed. “Thank you for this, Cloud. I wouldn’t like to guess how many people would recognise the name.” His expression fell. “But-“ She shrugged the t-shirt over her head. “One name is as good as another.” She glanced at Aeris. “And I think it makes sense to go for one higher. We have a new person for the bar.”

Aeris could not fight back a smile at the sentiment. She pulled the t-shirt over her own head. Not fitted at all; Cloud seemed to have ordered three of the same size. As a result the garment hung comfortably baggy. “We do need to advertise. But perhaps we should have bar first.” A blink. “Unless you mean to have it in the living room?”

Tifa stared around at the room. Their living room. “Okay, I think that is possible, but I’m not sure I want people invading our private space quite that readily or easily.”

“So, I should get started on an actual bar. We are settled on that then?”

“I think so.” Tifa nodded to Aeris. “Flower shop, bar, house.”

Cloud nodded. “I think we can make a start here. Or maybe – we can try and get everything setup before we go any further. Kalm’s growing; lot of construction material coming in. I have some ideas for the layout of the shop and the bar.” He crossed to the table and began sketching out a vision for the future of their home. Not as large as the Seventh Heaven based on the handful of moments Aeris dared stay inside back in Midgar. The flower shop would be smaller than the church too, but no matter; she had only ever used such a tiny portion of the space.

“We’re really doing this,” Tifa murmured as Cloud sketched and scribbled.

“We really are,” Aeris agreed.


End file.
